


a little piece (from you to me)

by palateens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Eggpreg, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, semi-graphic labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens





	a little piece (from you to me)

Bitty wakes up two months before his twenty first birthday to an intense warmth pooling in his stomach.  He shuts his eyes tighter, throwing his blanket over his head, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before his alarm wakes him up for practice. The heat is different than his usual feeling of arousal. It isn't contained to just his stomach and groin. Rather it spreads from the pit of his stomach, radiating to his back, hips, and thighs. Instinctively, he reaches for his dick to stroke it. When his hands unexpectedly rubs against something, Bitty's eyes fly open.

He sits up, removing his blanket to exam himself. His once flat stomach was now pudging out like small round dome. Bitty swallows thickly, practically running to the main bathroom. When he's in front of the mirror, he pulls his shirt up. A part of him figured that there was a chance that he could be an omega. Despite being older than when most people present, he never felt like a beta. He wasn't exactly sure what being a beta was supposed to feel like, but he's always been too in aware of other people's dynamics. His nose is too good to be a beta's, and the tiny bump he now sports is proof of that. He caresses his stomach slowly, a spike of adrenaline shoots through his spine as his hips ache slightly.

The first thing Bitty does once he's left the bathroom, and finished processing that his is an omega, that in a few short months he'll be laying his first (albeit unfertilized) egg, is to call Jack.

Jack picks up on the second ring. "Bits? It's early."

  
Bitty takes a deep breath, settling into his desk chair. "I know, sweetpea."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, per say," he tries to say casually. "It's just...I'm sorry, honey, this is hard to say..."

He hears Jack clear his throat. Bitty closes his eyes, counting from ten backwards.

When he opens them, he says, "it might be easier to show you?"

"Ok," Jack says.

They switch from voice to video chat. Bitty tries to give Jack a tentative smile to calm his nerves, but it's unconvincing and causes Jack's frown to deepen.

"It's ok, Bits," Jack says. "Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out."

Bitty nods, swallowing thickly. He tilts the camera down so Jack can see his belly. He cups his free hand over it protectively, even though logically he knows Jack would never do anything to one of his eggs.

Bitty watches Jack's eyes soften.

"I thought..." Jack's voice trails off.

"I was a beta? I guess not, hun," Bitty says gently.

"And it's..."

Bitty shakes his head, "fraid there's nothing in there. Couldn't be with how erratic our schedules are. Can't exactly make a baby with Skype sex can we?"

Jack chuckles and it let's Bitty relax significantly.

"Still, promise you'll take care of yourself?" Jack asks softly.

Bitty nods, crossing his heart. Knowing there's not much of a point, but being careful with an unfertilized egg is good practice for later on.

So Bitty calls his mom, who is slightly surprised but over the moon that she can teach him everything she knows about being an omega. She tells him to listen to his body. Eat when he needs to, rest when he's tired, and not to over exert himself. Even "blanks", as she calls them, take a decent amount of energy to grow.

He sets out getting accommodations from the student services office, talking to his coaches about being excused from games until after he lays his egg, and figuring out what to say to his friends. The last part isn't too difficult, considering he lives with them but there's also the fact that Dex is also an omega who started presenting long before they even got to Samwell.

Dex notices right away when Bitty comes down that morning. Dex gestures for Bitty to follow him down to the basement. He shows Bitty a stash of fruit snacks, chocolate, and protein bars nestled in a cardboard box in the back corner.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you," Dex says seriously.

"You sure you could catch me with all this junk in your system?" Bitty chirps.

Dex rolls his eyes. "I only eat these when I'm gestating. Cravings are a bitch, especially when you're mateless."

Bitty glares. "I'm not--"

"He can't be here all the time," Dex says. "Normally an omega's mate takes care of them while they're gestating. You'll just have to be prepared, alright?"  
"Prepared for what?" Bitty says impatiently.  
Dex looks at him with a mixture of pity and annoyance. "Laying an egg is tough, ok? Especially your first. So just...ask for help if you need it."

Bitty reluctantly agrees. He goes about his life normally, for the most part. Samwell is one of the most accessible campuses for omegas in the country. Bitty knew that before he applied here but he never thought too hard about whether that would turn out to be useful for him. He becomes more aware of how much of the campus is comprised of omegas. He can't go a single class period without spotting another three omegas at least.

He tries not to be jealous when he goes to Annie's and sees omegas being doted on by their mates. He watches some omegas waddling along the main quad with their mates supporting them with a hand on their backs. Bitty just keeps to himself, ignoring everyone else. He isn't missing out on anything because this egg isn't fertile. There's no reason to be emotional.

He eats six small meals a day, and any time his stomach starts to growl. He goes to practices but after two weeks of slow skating, Hall and Murray bench him until the end of the season. Bitty watches his belly grow with every passing day. He caresses his bump, tight as a drum as it stretches around his egg. His hips widen and he tries to ignore the way his libido increases.

Suzanne keeps reminding him to listen to his body. So when his body says the egg wants jam, he gets to work. Bitty makes more jam than he and the team could possibly eat, so Jack has to drive up with Tater to pick up the rest for the Falcs.  
Bitty doesn't realize how much he missed Jack until he's hears Jack shouting that he's here. Bitty pushes himself up from the kitchen table with the intention of greeting Jack at the door, but Jack is all but running into the kitchen. He takes one look at Bitty before reaching out to hold him tightly. Jack sticks his head into the crook of Bitty's neck, inhaling deeply as one of his hands rubs circles into Bitty's belly.  
"I missed you," Jack murmurs before biting down on Bitty's mating mark.  
Bitty moans, hands trailing down Jack's side. He grips Jack's hips tightly.

Jack bites down harder, rutting against the bottom of Bitty's belly. Bitty grinds against him.  
Bitty growls. "If you don't take me upstairs right now and fuck me raw I swear--"  
Jack chuckles, kissing him on the forehead before helping him upstairs. He keeps a hand on the small of Bitty's back. Bitty can't stop himself from preening as he feels his cock harden.

Jack lays him gently against his bed, stripping Bitty as he kisses every inch of his skin. Jack caresses his stomach, making it flutter and grow hot with arousal. Bitty watches as Jack takes his balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue as he strokes the head of Bitty's dick firmly. Bitty hips start to ache as his cock trembles. Jack takes his mouth off Bitty, taking a moment to coat two of his fingers in saliva before teasing the rim of Bitty's hole. Bitty feels his heart pounding as Jack teases him open. Bitty runs his hands up and down his belly, every inch of him feels like a firecracker fuse ready to explode.  
Bitty swears his belly button pops right as Jack swallows him whole.

He whines, pressing his heels into the bed, bucking up to get himself deeper into Jack. His cock twitches. Bitty pants unbearably, not sure how much longer he can hold out. He hadn't realized how starved he was for sex, for human touch, for--  
"Not yet," Jack says gently. He sits up, scooting closer as he continues to stroke Bitty with his hand.  
Bitty squirms, feeling tears leak from his eyes.  
"Shhhh," Jack says softly. "I've got you."  
Before he can ask, Bitty feels Jack slowly press into him. Jack's knot is already inflating. Bitty trusts his hips up frantically, waiting for Jack's knot to fill him completely. He feels the second Jack's knot brushes against his walls. It keeps inflating as it rubs against Bitty's aching prostate. Bitty comes screaming, spurting ribbons as Jack bites down on him. His belly pulses. He sighs contently, feeling full as Jack keeps pumping into him.

Bitty falls asleep to Jack murmuring sweet nothings in French. He's pretty rusty, so he doesn't think much of it when Jack says their baby will be gorgeous.

xXx

Now that the season's officially over, there isn't much to do. Bitty keeps going to classes, and spends his afternoons on the couch taking it easy, and eats every hour of the damn day because he's always starving. His belly sticks out proudly. He looks almost to term so he expects that pretty soon his body will realize he's not having a baby and decide it's time to deliver the dud. He's knee-deep in finals preparation, and he's never had a cycle so to speak, so he doesn't keep track of when he's expected to lay his egg.

Professor Atley makes a comment about his condition a few days before finals start.

"How far along are you?" she asks with a smile and gentle furrow of her brows.

Bitty shrugs. "Almost two months from when I found out...so about five, six months?"

"You should have plenty of time after finals to prepare then," she offers.

He nods, not noticing when his hand starts to rub his belly around a spot that's cramping. "I'm just hoping I don't start laying during a final."

Professor Atley shakes her head. "You look like you have a ways to go, but if you do deliver early the school will allow you to make up your exams at a later date."

Bitty wants to point out to her that his egg isn't fertilized so he has maybe a few...days at most. But she's his advisor, and his favorite professor,  so he lets the thought slide. He does look big enough at this point to be having a _baby_ , but he knows that's just the extra pounds he's packed on from the extra oreos he's been sneaking. He keeps physical activity to a minimum, trying to postpone the egg for as long as possible.

He tries to keep his eating to a minimum, but if anything, his cravings get worse. He finishes school, and still no egg.

He moves in with Jack for the summer. His parents aren't thrilled, but Suzanne understands that it's his first egg and he wants his mate around when he does go into labor. When Jack is home, he's typically watching tape, napping, or preparing snacks for Bitty. He almost always has his hands around Bitty's belly. Bitty tries not to think too much of it, enjoying the attention even though he doesn't need it. He lets Jack fuck him between practice and games, pumping him full of come until he looks overdue with twins.

The Falconers keep winning, and Bitty keeps waiting for his egg to drop. He wakes up one morning during the third round of the playoffs, feeling a squirming in his belly. Bitty's half awake and groggy, he places a hand where he feels discomfort. He feels something push against his hand. That wakes him up immediately.

He sits up, half panicked. He puts his hand back where he felt the squirming. He watches the silhouette of a tiny foot pressing back against it. Bitty's head is swimming. He reaches out for Jack on the other side of the bed, feeling nothing.

"Jack!" He screams.

He feels his hips aching as his hole gapes. He takes a deep breath, heading toward the bathroom. He starts the tub, filling it up with warm water as he lowers himself gently in. He keeps breathing slowly, trying to convince himself that this is just the egg. His body will push out a somewhat large egg, and he will be done with being pseudo pregnant for at least another year. He expects his stomach to hurt like Suzanne and Dex warned him it would. He's ready for some pain and discomfort.

Instead, his hole continues to gape as his cock hardens. He reaches for it, stroking it out instinct and some perverse curiosity. He strokes faster, sticking a finger into his hole. He feels his hips widen as heat pools in his stomach. The heat mixed with a fluttering that won't stop send him over the edge. Something slips out of him as he comes, panting raggedly.

Bitty moves backward, expecting to see a clear amniotic egg. Instead, he sees brown dried up pieces of what was once an egg. He pales.

"Jack!" He screams again.

Jack comes running into the bathroom.  His eyes are widened, half frantic as he searches for the cause of Bitty's distress. He's panting as he frowns. "What?"

Bitty picks up a piece of of the shell. "The, uh, the egg was fertilized."

Jack's frown deepens, he takes a seat next to the tub. "Ok," he says quietly. "We knew that."

Bitty sputters. "We most certainly did not."

"Bits...if it were unfertilized, you would've had it over a month ago."

Bitty puts a hand on his belly, watching a tiny hand push against his. In the back of his mind, he thinks he hears Jack gasp. He grabs one of Jack's hands, putting it over his.

"I'm pregnant," Bitty says quietly. "We're having a baby."

They're both silent for what feels like an eternity. Jack finally clears his throat. "Is that ok?"

Bitty can't take his eyes off his belly, their baby. He nods. "It's more than ok. Surprise of the century, sure, but...I'm ok."

Bitty quickly realizes that the only people besides him who didn't realize he was pregnant were his parents because they only had his word to go on. Jack drags him to a doctor as soon as he realizes Bitty hasn't gotten any prenatal care. After Bitty breaks the news to his parents that he is in fact having their first grandchild, they book tickets to come up to see him. Jack drags half the team to stay with them. Bitty feels like all this sudden attention is...excessive. But nobody expects him to bake, and Suzanne shows him how to knit when he's bored but can't find the energy to get up from the couch.

The Falconers keep winning, and Bitty adjusts to the idea of parenthood. Adjust being a loose term meaning to describe his back and forth between denial, talking to his parents and coaches, and looking for a nanny. Baby or not, he wants to finish he degree in one piece. When he tells Jack as much he gets a reassuring kiss and promise to work it out to best help Bitty.  His doctor and mother cut him off on the sweets, so he spends the majority of the final round of the playoffs munching on celery and grapes. The team help him decorate the nursey, and Dex only chirps him a little about not realizing he was pregnant sooner.

The morning before game seven, he wakes up to the sound of Jack whispering. He cracks an eye open, watching Jack rub his belly, making comments to the baby as he reviews tape. If Bitty weren't so tired and bemused, he'd reprimand Jack for not sleeping enough.

He barely makes out what Jack's saying in French, but he catches words like "love" and "adorable". Bitty's heart flutters when Jack leans over to kiss his belly, murmuring, "If I get a cup day, we'll spend it together, as a family."

Bitty has realized over the last few months that he is extremely stubborn when he's in denial. The baby drops a few days after the Falcs win the Stanley Cup. He thinks there's no way he could possibly get bigger, but the baby proves him wrong for about three weeks.

One morning, Bitty decides that he's hungry, horny, claustrophobic, and quite frankly over being pregnant, he slips out of the apartment to buy a bear claw from the bakery down the street. His sweet tooth feels particularly voracious today, so he orders a smoothie and cupcake to go with it.

He sits in the bakery for a while, nibbling as his stomach aches. He rubs the underside of it gently, chalking it up to indigestion. Bitty takes a detour to the used book store next door, skimming through the baby books as his cock twitches and his hips ache. He reads for a while, not paying attention to how uncomfortable he is until he starts to fan himself.

Deciding to buy one of the books he found interesting, Bitty heads back home. He may or may not make a few stops along the way, either because his belly is giving him some trouble or he finds something else he wants to eat right this second. He thanks his lucky stars that he has Jack's credit card and he only went three blocks away from home.

When Bitty gets into their building, he has to sit down for a minute in the front lobby as belly cramps harder. It takes him a few (dozen) minutes, but he gets his bearings and waddles toward the elevator. He gets inside, pressing the button to his floor. Another cramp forces him to lean heavily against the railing, huffing as he massages his belly. Bitty closes his eyes,  clenching his teeth when the pain refuses to subside.

He remembers how stubborn he can be and then murmurs, "I swear to everything that is good in this world, sweetheart, if you make me have you in this fucking elevator I will ground you for life."

Bitty manages to get out of the elevator when it opens to his floor. He gets as far as the hallway where his apartment is before he has to stop for another contraction. He leans against a wall, humming to keep his mind occupied. The humming may or may not come out as muffled shrieking. A door opens not a moment later. He hears Jack's voice saying something that doesn't totally register in his mind. But he's able to say "I'm in labor," and hold on as Jack carries him back inside. Bitty only vaguely registers that he's being taken to the master bathroom.

He hears someone, maybe Lardo, say something about calling his doctor. Holster's shouting excitedly, Shitty's chattering on as if Bitty's in a position to talk, and he thinks whoever just put a washcloth on the back of his neck is a godsend.

"Don't make the water too hot," he hears Dex say. "You don't want him to burn his junk off."

Bitty hears incoherent debates under the roar of the bathtub. After two or three more contractions someone finally, finally, helps him into the water. The temperature helps relax his muscles. He whimpers, breathing through an easier contraction. When it's done, he slowly opens his eyes. Jack's kneeling next to him, looking worried. His parents are hovering over them; Suzanne has that "I'm here just in case, but I won't push" expression written all over her face. It makes Bitty grin despite his discomfort. Some of the boys are watching in the hallway, Bitty's too tired to care.

Jack, noticing that Bitty's finally getting a grip, kisses him gently. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed a minute to myself," Bitty admits. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have gone if I thought...this would happen."

Jack chuckles. "That's ok. Just take your phone next time."

"Oh," Bitty says. He hadn't even realized he'd left his phone.

Heat pools in his stomach. The contractions start again but now they feel...good, almost. They're splitting him open slowly as his dick bobs in the water. He hears his parents excuse themselves, closing the door behind them. He isn't sure why until Jack reaches into the water for his cock. Bitty leans back, thrusting his hips up as Jack touches him. The contractions come faster. Every inch of his underside aches as Jack strokes him. Something's coming down fast, splitting him in half, stuffing him fuller than he ever thought possible.

Something about the way the baby's head squeezes his prostate mixed with Jack's hand finding a perfect rhythm sends Bitty over the edge.  He screams, pushing out of instinct as he comes. The baby's head burns as it slides out of him. It takes another handful of strokes and a nip to his mating bite for Jack to get Bitty coming again, this time pushing out the baby's shoulders.

The rest of the baby slips out as he continues to push. Jack rubs his back, murmuring reassurances before taking the baby out of the tub. Bitty distantly hears himself call his parents to come see.

Somehow, he ends up situated warm and clothed in the living room with the baby laying against his chest as everyone gets a good look at him. _Him_ , their son.  Jack holds them in his arms. Bitty catches Jack's adoring gaze, smiling back harder than he ever thought possible.

He has dark tufts of hair and deep blue eyes, but who knows if they'll stay that way.  His nose looks like Bitty's but he's as chubby as Jack was as a baby.

"No wonder I was always hungry," Bitty murmurs. "You're not allowed to think about hockey until you're older, you hear me?"

Jack chuckles behind him, kissing Bitty's head gently. "We should start by naming him."

Bitty nods. "We can't name him Stanley."

"Oh come on," Holster complains. "You get a picture of Stanley in the Stanley. Boom third generation of Zimmermanns to one day win the Cup."

Bitty glares. "No, he's gonna be more than just hockey."

Jack hums in agreement. "He'll be whatever he wants."

Bitty kisses the baby's head softly.  He smells like baby powder, the first showers after a long drought...perfection in a bottle. Bitty hums as one of their short list names floats into his head.

"Wyatt," Bitty says quietly. "How about that, sir?"

The baby opens his mouth, not to cry just to snuffle quietly. Bitty smiles, feeling something wet on his cheek.

Jack nods behind him. "Wyatt, I like that."

Bitty leans further into Jack's chest. "C'mon, everyone," he says. "Introduce yourselves to Wyatt Noah Zimmermann."

"Bittle-Zimmermann," Jack corrects. Bitty rolls his eyes, smiling.

Timing aside, Bitty can tell this is the start of something beautiful.


End file.
